This is the End
by L.Finnegan
Summary: A songfic to an original song. After the twins are cast out from the family, what happens? Yeah...I dunno either. That's why it's FANfiction. To: Thalia Poet. Twincest, rated PG-13 because it is.


  


**This is the End**

  
  


----------------------------------------

  
  


_This is the end  
No more kisses in the falling rain  
The end of knowing who I am  
Every time you call my name_

  
  
He walked beside him. He stood beside him. He knew his emotions without speaking. They were brothers, yet they were closer than brothers. They were that difference between like and love. The were the definition of indulgence. They were crazy, yet they were happy.   
  
They were more than brothers. They were more than friends. They were in love.   
  


_Inside the darkness shadows  
Leads a light that I must dim  
Into the sleepy cave of hatred  
Lives my every whim_

  
  
They watched the clouds go sailing by from their place below the evening sky. Little raindrops dripped simultaneously on their faces, waking every nerve, bringing all senses to attention. And they did not move. They remained beneath the cold, shivering, but not for chill. They trembled in fear. The hesitated after, and only after, everything they ever did.   
  
Was this good, or was this bad?   
  


_I watch the sky turn over  
I watch it fall apart  
And nothing ever happens  
Nothing ever happens much_

  
  
The silence grew stronger as thunder clouds blew over. The darkness dimmed a much deeper shade of midnight and they still remained, closer and closer moved. They could not walk back to their house. They could not Apparate back to their house. They were lost on their own. Their ties were forever sliced after that day. They only had each other. They only had their own light. They only had what they could bring, and they couldn't bring a lot. There was nothing for them to. It was all stolen before they left. They were a disgrace. The Weasley name was soiled and it was only for them.   
  


_So send me to the clouds  
And watch me fade away  
I'll never fall back down  
If you never come this way_

  
  
They were sent out all alone. They were lost inside their lives. Their shop that they had labored over was now a vision of the past. The war had begun, and it had ended, leaving only they. And their sister, their brother, and their mother, all desperate for normality to come across their twin brothers' faces.   
  
"Where do we go?" George asked. He knew the answer. He knew that it was unknown.   
  
"Wherever," Fred muttered, curling up against the soft, freshly sprinkled grass.   
  
"Right," George replied. He could not say anything more. His feeelings had left him. Life was no longer a big joke anymore. He had only one person to lean onto, and he was right beside him, falling to sleep, trying hard to never cry.   
  
And it was easy to tell.   
  


_So when you hear the angels crying  
When you're dreaming late at night  
There's only just a little left  
Of tears you must not fight_

  
  
George sat up slowly, pulling every muscle he had lounged on, grimacing at the pain that befell him. He twisted his head to the right of his body, watching his mirror image breathe deeper and deeper as he slept on and on. He smiled gently and placed a hand on his brother's hair, softly running them through it, finger by finger, second by second. However much he wanted to hold him close, he could not admit. He could not say so much as he loved him in a brotherly way. It was wrong, he knew. Infatuation is dangerous, even to someone that you feel strongly for. He rested his head against Fred's shoulder, a sudden rush of healing warmth spreading through him.   
  


_There's not only those who wonder  
And I am more than one  
So let me take your heart  
Complete what I've begun_

  
  
He turned his head gently to his brother, leaving the ghost of a soft kiss upon his hair. They could not go back. They could not be the same. They had to live, they had to remain.   
  
And maybe it was meant to be that way.   
  


_This is the end of sorrow  
So you never have to cry  
And soon will come the distance  
We both will have to fly   
  
I feel this sense of warming  
And I feel we keep on going  
Fight against the odds  
And I'll just keep on showing   
  
Where the faint trace of hatred is  
You guide me where to go  
You don't know how thankful I can be  
And you're never going to know   
  
You take this walk of life with me  
I know we're more than friends  
But this is the end  
This is the end_

  
  


----------------------------------------

  
  
**A/N** : I own that song. You may use it only if you email me first...and I did mean to leave the last part a bit empty, you know. With nothing between the verses...yeah. 


End file.
